boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Meighan
Front page Hi Meighan, thanks for your message and for your recent contributions to the wiki. Glad to see the front page getting an overhaul and thanks for putting the season 2 template up on there. The photo scroller also looks great. A new poll is a great idea for the front page - maybe favourite season 2 episode so far? I think we should highlight the current stuff as best we can so having Season 2 and major characters in the scroller is good. Having character pics for the starring cast on the main page is probably a good idea. Perhaps we could have the next most recent episode on there somewhere. As your colleague Cook Me Plox reorganizes our category structure it might be worth highlighting an article from each major category on the main page.--Opark 77 00:12, October 26, 2011 (UTC) and thanks for your kind words about my edits too!--Opark 77 00:14, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : Hey Opark, fabulous. Sounds good. I've been tweaking the colors all night...so I am not sure how much I will get to on the front page. But I will do as much as I can! I think it would be great to highlight each major category. Totally makes sense. Awesome! So glad you have been editing so much! You've done so much work! --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 04:07, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Episode Name Templates Hey Meighan, do you know what the point of Template:ep/2x09 is? Seems sort of counter-intuitive and is causing red link problems on the main page, which is a no-no. Cook Me Plox 17:36, October 26, 2011 (UTC) : No idea. Trevor mentioned yesterday that those templates are a mess. Do what ever you need to do. I added a 'to do' list to my profile page fyi.'' '''I'm on skype if you need me. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::Can't access Skype at the moment. I'll substitute and then delete those templates. Cook Me Plox 17:47, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I created those when building the season 2 navbox - I copied the format from the season 1 navbox. They are used to substitute in the episode name and have sometimes saved me the time of having to doublecheck an episode name. They are currently in the Season 2 Appearances, Season 2 navbox and the season 2 episode infoboxes. The last 4 are awkward because the titles have yet to be confirmed. They will make it easier to get the titles into the right places once it is confirmed. I don't mind if you guys want to delete them but thought I could explain why I started them. I have created articles (which I will move once the titles are confirmed) for the last 4 episodes of season 2 so there are no redlinks on the main page.--Opark 77 19:17, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Ahh, thanks for the explanation Opark! I am not anywhere near Cook's technical prowess so you guys should chat about that. But please be vocal if you don't want things undone that you have worked hard on. Let's work together for sure on all changes. Wikia's Content team had a lot to do with building this wiki, so I assumed they had done that -- apologies on that one! :::What do you guys think of the color scheme? I am still tweaking but it's a start! Changing the background theme over the next few days too if I can get it just right. Thoughts? --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:42, October 26, 2011 (UTC) ::::Looks good to me, much improved. Thank you for your work on it.--Opark 77 11:08, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight and skin change Thanks for your message Meighan. That is excellent news regarding the spotlight. I will keep working on episode recaps and character pages for the remaining time. I imagine I'll only complete another 2 or 3 recaps at most by November 9 though. I'm off work at the moment hence the high edit count but will be back later this week. The skin change sounds sensible. I can't say I had noticed pixelation before you mentioned it but now that you have I can see it. I imagine it would be worse at higher resolutions than mine so well worth fixing; first impressions, constant presence etc. Having something more impactful like Nucky would be good too; a visual link between a constant from the series (the opening titles) and the constant image of this site can only be a good thing. Way outside of my skillset so glad you have recruited someone with the necessary. I thoroughly enjoyed this weeks episode. I want to try and engage my critical faculties a bit more today and write a blog entry, I have yet to blog for wikia so it will be a new experience. I agree that Gillian is creepy, her relationship with Jimmy is disturbing. She has had a rough life though - I appreciate that the series has a clear sense of its character's history and the way emotional and physical violence resonates through time and across generations. Gillian's character is carrying this theme for me.--Opark 77 12:13, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :A little slow, a little late but finally wrote that blog. If you do get a chance to read it I'd love to hear your thoughts on it and the episode in general. The new skin looks fantastic, thank you for requesting the change. I'm going to go back to season 1 and try and finish another recap next.--Opark 77 13:29, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I've been meaning to write you back but the site was buggy on Tuesday and yesterday got away from me. Glad you like the skin change, I want to tweak the colors again now. >.< But that will have to wait for the weekend -- and I want to help with editing more. I'm no where near your editing with content or Cook's technical editing, but I try. :) I will definitely check out the blog later when I have a moment to read. You're a great writer so I am interested to see what you wrote. ::I totally agree that the show does an amazing job of character's history. I also really am into how historically correct they are with a few tweaks here & there. Cook said the newspapers they show are historically accurate. Pretty neat stuff. One of the things I'd like to really get into are the fonts and signs and perhaps the costumes. Not sure if those would be blog posts or articles. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 17:37, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Regarding Hunger Games Wiki Hi, I've decided to contact you here as this seems to be where you're most active and should therefore recieve my message all the faster. I sincerely hope you take the time to read it. I'm leaving this message not because I want to be unbanned or even because I desire some form of apology. I'm just here to ensure that my name is cleared somewhat as I don't really like to be seen in a negative light. First there's something I'd like to make clear: the discussion you stepped in on ended more than 30 days ago. I desired no involvement there beyond doing what I was asked to do as their community was not only initially hostile, but also inclined towards severe introversion. I was done with what I had to do and didn't even visit the site after the discussion ended. Secondly, I was, in fact, representing a Wikia Community Council member; Bachlynn23. She asked me to take a look at what was going on over there and report back to her. I never made any claims that I, nor Bach, nor the Wikia Community Council itself could shut down the wiki and simply pointed out that if the single admin there was found to be repressive a regime change could take place. I was told, by Bach, that the admin averaged between 10 and 20 bans a week and so was asked to investigate. I never explicitly said, on any occassion, that it was within the power of the Council to shut down wikis and only mentioned that if my report to Bach was negative enough something might be done. Admittedly they generally took what I said entirely out of proportion and context so this is why I assume you received incorrect information regarding the nature of the situation. I also say that you acquired information as this seems to be coming entirely out of left field. I haven't edited there in about a month and if you'd read what I wrote there you presumably wouldn't have made the assertions you did. Regardless, this message is only here as I'm not exactly a fan of being seen in a negative light by a member of Wikia Staff. Thanks for your time, consideration, and understanding, Flamefang 02:01, November 4, 2011 (UTC) : Hi Flamfang, I'd like to keep this conversation off of this wiki as I edit it purely for fun. I have responded to you on Hunger Games where the thread first began. Please keep it there. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 04:34, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for your message Meighan. I'm going to keep working on updating character pages with their roles in the latest episode today. Anything else we should try to finish prior to the spotlight tomorrow?--Opark 77 09:56, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : Hi Opark! Well, I think Cook is the best to ask around what details need to be done. I think we just need to flesh out more content, edit current content...and like you mentioned work on characters. I'm finding I am the type of editor that likes to tweak (grammar, editing) and make things pretty. Lots of writing doesn't bode well for me. :P --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 19:54, November 8, 2011 (UTC) No worries No problem Meighan and thanks again for your kind words. We are seeing more editors which is good. I think your stated intention to work on the memorable quotes part of the wiki is worthwhile, I find I don't have enough time to re-watch looking for quotes once the recap is done. I'd welcome the copy editing you suggested too.--Opark 77 16:13, November 23, 2011 (UTC) : Awesome, I can do all that. I am finding that I am the type of editor that likes to clean up and add bits & bobs here and there — plus make things look pretty. ;) Glad there are more editors...I am sure it has a lot to do with you & Cook adding so much. Nice work. Talk soon. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 20:28, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Backing image colour Hi Meighan, I just answered this comment. I wonder if there is a way we can change the background image middle section to be a similar grey to the one we use as the background colour for our articles. Some people are having trouble seeing text apparently although it looks fine to me. I think its because the page is not fully loaded for them.--Opark 77 21:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) : Hey Opark, Sure! It's always bugged me a bit to be honest — but I haven't dealt with it due to it sparking off other color changes. :) So I will see what I can do over the next few days. Hopefully I will get to some editing too. :-/ Also, feel free to not replying to comments where people swear at us. No bueno to that kind of attitude. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:11, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thank you. Wonder if you've noticed the high volume of positive but weird comments we've gotten in the last two days all from IP addresses and all filled with typos. Is this something particular to this wiki or has it happened elsewhere? Seems an odd kind of spam seeing as there are no links involved.--Opark 77 22:43, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I confess, I have been a really bad admin. I have been absent as of late. But I'll take a look through & also check IP's and contribs globally and see what's up. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:56, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::::You've not been bad at all. I appreciate your help. Thanks for the note about the weird comments. Seems such a strange form of spam, not advertising anything etc. New colour looks better to me but I confess I've never had the issue with not being able to see the text myself. Hopefully that has fixed the problem for our sweary reader!--Opark 77 13:46, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Spam I've blocked all 41 unique IP addresses used for spam comments so far today and deleted all of those comments made today. It took me the last 45 minutes so I'm going to stop for now although there are loads more from the last few days. Can we turn off commenting for non-registered users? Sorry to keep bothering you - just a bit overwhelmed at the scale of clean-up required.--Opark 77 14:32, December 3, 2011 (UTC) : Hey Opark, Oh man, I'm sorry I asked VSTF to take a look. They are our community members that nuke spam/vandalism — thought I had made that clear so you would know it would be taken care of. Bummer you used up so much time doing it. I'll ask them again to get rid of the other comments. It may take them a few days, so sit tight & don't feel like you need to do it. If you want you can turn off article comments, but I am going to leave that decision up to you. :) You can turn them off here: Let me know if you have any other questions. --Meighan http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 22:27, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat Thanks for the new rights. Much appreciated. The bureaucracy is expanding to meet the needs of the expanding bureaucracy!--Opark 77 00:00, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi Meighan, I really think this place could do with a forum like lostpedia. Thoughts? I have no idea really how to use this site, but I appeared in Season 1 Episode 3 Broadway Limited as an featured background actor as a German mother. Someone else had linked their headshot and changed the character title to young German woman, and then linked it to a photo of the scene. She looked extremely young, and the part is clearly the mother to the younger actress, not a random young German woman. I even have a photo of myself in the costume, so I can prove it was me. Plus my headshot resembles me quite well in the scene, I have a very strong jaw and you can see it in both my headshot and the still. I tried to correct it, but I don't know if I did it right. ---- Juliet Jeske---- Meighan, Please remove my images from the Boardwalk wiki: http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20111029072339/boardwalkempire/images/7/78/Conor_Timmis.jpg Thanks!-Conor Timmis